1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens that is appropriate for an on-board camera and an imaging apparatus that has the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras are mounted on a vehicle, and are used to assist a driver to check blind areas such as sides lateral to the driver and/or a rear side or are used to recognize images such as vehicles around own vehicle, pedestrians, and/or obstacles. Among these cameras, a front sensing camera for vehicle collision prevention and/or automatic brake application is used to mostly capture an image of a traffic light far from the front of a vehicle and/or an image of a brake lamp of a vehicle running forward, and detect the traffic light, the brake lamp, and/or the like through image identification software. As an imaging lens usable in such an on-board camera, for example, an imaging lens described in JP2014-85559A to be described later is known. JP2014-85559A discloses a lens system having six elements.